Harry Potter and the Way of the Jedi
by ObsessiveCompulsiveFanboy777
Summary: When searching through the room of requirement, Harry, Ron & Hermione stumble across a book named "The Way of The Jedi". After reading this book, will the trio be able to find a new way of defeating the Darth Lord, or will the evil students of Sitheren turn to the dark side and overthrow Dumbledroid and take over Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Really Ron, how on Earth did you loose your Transfiguration homework in the room of requirement?!" Ron rolled his eyes. His head was already hurting from the speech about Harry breaking his glasses, once again, and Hermione was REALLY starting to get on his nerves

"Well you were too busy in the library to help me with it, Harry was trying to find Dumbledore somewhere, and the whole Common room was in a commotion, because Seamus tried to turn his suitcase into a horse again, and ended up setting the boys dorm on fire! So the Room of Requirement was the quietest place I could think of going! "

Hermione just sighed and sat with Harry on the sofa in front of the fireplace.

"We could just go and look for it you know?" Harry suggested

"Yeah, I Obviously thought of that, but I was gonna spend today doing extra potions!" Complained Hermione

"Oh come on! You did extra potions last week! Listen, we'll just go in, search for a little while, then leave if we can't find it, Okay?" Said Ron

"Fine, but I'm only spending half an hour, at the very most, in there searching for your stupid homework!"

"Did Hermione Granger just call homework stupid?" Ron asked stunned


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The three made it too the Room of requirement in less than five minutes, giving that the Aurors were mostly patrolling under 5th floor. Since it was Ron who had lost his homework, he stood in front of the wall, closed his eyes, and when they opened, the magical doors stood there like gates to a whole new world. They stepped in the Room of requirement slowly, not knowing why, but trying to make the least noise as possible. The room would have gave them the usual sense of peace, of calmness, but it was stacked to the ceiling with mountains of magical and muggle furniture, belongings, and basically Hogwarts trash.

"How ARE we going to find it in here?" Hermione blurted out.

"Accio Homework?" Harry tried willingly, but nothing happened.

"Right, you take the left side of the room Ron, Harry down the middle, and I'll take the right." They all went off in their different directions. Ron stumbled over chairs and tables to get to a large clearing on the left. Hermione climbed over a pile of Daily Prophets and stood in what looked like Pixie crap to get to the right. And Harry walked across a narrow path between two piles of junk, and squeezed into a small clearing right in the centre of the room.

He then noticed, what seemed to be a loose tile of the floor. He knelt down and noticed exactly that. He picked up the tile slightly and moved it to the side. Under the floor, where the tile should have been laid, was a large hole. It was dark, and so Harry pulled out his wand.

"Lumos" he spoke softly. The tip of his wand then lit up with a bright light, and he peered into the hole under the floor. At the bottom of the hole he seen an object, just larger than a hand, covered in dust. He reached down and pulled it out, and was fascinated that it was a book. "Why would anyone hide a book under the floor?" He said out loud

"Sorry?" Hermione asked. Harry lifted the book and showed it to her. She climbed over a desktop so she was stood in the clearing and took the book from Harry's hand. "The Way Of A Jedi?" She asked curiously

"What's a Jedi?" Asked Ron, who had suddenly appeared behind Harry.

"Don't know?" Hermione responded "Where did you get this Harry?"

"From there" he pointed to the hole in the floor, with the tile laid next to it.

"Hmmm" Hermione puzzled

"Read it then!" Ron blurted out. " It could be important, if it was hidden in a hole under the floor" . He expected her to protest and say that they put it back, but she sat on the desk behind her, opened to the first page, cleared her throat, and read..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"A long time ago, in a castle far far away, four old Jedi masters agreed that they should build a school, on Earth, for any young padawan looking to learn the ways of the force. This school would be called Hogwarts, and many should come,from far and wide, to learn the path of the Jedi. The school was a success, as many would come to train and become Jedi. But the prosperity would not last for long. Soon, a troubled padawan arrived. His name, Anakin Riddle. Anakin was a good student, for a member of Sitherin, that is. But that good was not to last, as he turned to the dark side, unleashing chaos, and becoming, Darth Volder. The school then decided to change its methods, to disguise the way of a Jedi and the force, into wizardry and magic. The school was then forgotten as 'Hogwarts, the Academy of the Jedi' and renamed 'Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry'. But the Darth lord is still out there, ready to seek vengeance on the one person who defies him, Harry Luke Skypotter. Skypotter is protected though, by the one and only Ablus Yoda Dumbledroid, and therefore, is safe. Always beware though, because you could become the droids they are looking for!"

The trio stared at each other in awe, not knowing how to respond. "We need to se Dumbledore, now" said Harry

"Don't you mean Dumbledroid?" Ron said sarcastically


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I cannot say, that what you found in the room of requirement is the opposite of the truth" Replied Dumbledroid

"So it's true then, Voldemort is actually 'Darth Volder', a... What Jedi?" Harry answered annoyed

"No actually, a Sith Lord, our enemies, equally skilled in the force, most of them started off as Jedi, training here in Hogwarts"

"So, what, do we all have this force stuff now? I'm getting confused" Ron butted in

"Every wizard has the force" explained Dumbledroid "except the force is compressed and projected through our wands, and so every time we are wizards casting a spell, we are Jedi using the force." The theory of it started to make sense to the students, who watched Dumbledroid pace his office while explaining " Now, you must promise me that what you have heard, seen and experienced today will not be told to any soul in this castle"

"For what?" Asked Hermione. Ron looked at her stunned. He never even imagined her talking back to a teacher, never mind making deals with the headmaster.

"For the promise that I will give you, and you three only, the necessary training you need to use the force, and to become Jedi"

"Deal" said Harry, before Hermione or Ron could even get a word in.

"Good, we start tomorrow, in this office, at eight thirty, understood"

"But sir, we have potions" Hermione chirped in

"Your teachers will be notified, Miss Granger, now run along" Dumbledroid watched the three padawans leave his office. " The force is strong with these ones" he mumbled to himself.


End file.
